Pandawa/Strength/Agility
Introduction Welcome to the Strength and Agility Pandawa Build! Considerations The Strength/Agility build is a popular high level build, but can be a bit troublesome early game. This build excels at high levels (180+), is somewhat handy at mid levels (100+) but can be as said earlier a bit troublesome at low levels (100-). If this is your first pandawa or if you lack savings capital, then we strongly recommend you to pick a pure stat build and consider a reset at higher levels. Here is a list of advantages and disadvantages of this build, compared to their pure stat builds. Advantages * Having two attack elements is the biggest advantage when choosing this build. By having two elements you'll get the freedom to fight more varying monster groups. * High dodge/lock compared to pure strength builds. * Great weapon choices at all levels. * Opens up more equipment choices. * Challenging! Disadvantages * Damage output is lower with your str and agi spells than the pure stat builds. * Severe lower dodge/lock compared to pure agi builds. * Might have to sacrifice supportive spells to have all necessary attack spells. * Scrolling is more of a must then an option. Preparations If you are sure to become a hybrid pandawa, then you'll have to make your preparations now! Pandawas have great soft caps: Pure stat builds can laugh in joy. Hybrid builds can be happy, but must considerate to scroll their stats. Placing all points in one stat will give good results, dividing your points between two stats won't give as good results. Best here is to scroll up your main characteristics to 101, in this case strength and agility. Those who have a saving capital should look into scrolling vit and wis as well. Those who doesn't have a saving capital shall not worry about scrolling at all. There is an almost free reset at any Class Temple where you have to beat only one dopple. This reset can be done when you've gathered needed scrolls. Last thing to remember is that you'll gain 5 characteristic points every level. They should be divided equally into strength/agility until they end as pandawas have low soft caps that make it worthwhile to put points in them. As pandawas have two agility spells early on, it would be a good idea to put 2 points in strength and 3 points in agility until you reach around level 50/60 where you switch them around. Pandatak and Hangover will be inferior to Schnaps and Alcoholic Breath otherwise. You could also stop putting points in str/agi at 200/200 where points put there starts to cost 3:1 and place them into wisdom for higher experience gain. Pandawas lacks AP/MP removal abilities so this is discouraged. Do not put any points into vitality! Never, ever put your points here. You'll be gaining 5 health every level and vitality won't be necessary at later levels. Vitality should be gained through equipments, check the equipment part if you are interested. Spells Pandawa spells Pandawa's have great attack and supportive spells. You'll see that some spells are needed for alla pandas, those have a high priority to be leveled up. Others can be considered less useful for your build and may be leveled if you want them. Custom spells There are some spells that might interest you and are available to all classes. Example of leveling spell order * Lv. 1-11: Raise Hangover or Alcoholic Breath to 5. * Lv. 12-21: Raise Schnaps to 5. * Lv. 22-31: Raise Karcham to 5. * Lv. 32-41: Raise Chamrak to 5. * Lv. 42-51: Raise Boozer to 5. * Lv. 52-61: Raise Hangover or Alcoholic Breath to 5. * Lv. 62-71: Raise Bamboo Milk to 5. * Lv. 72-81: Raise Pandatak to 5. * Lv. 82-91: Raise a supportive spell to 3'''. * Lv. 92-100: Raise Spirit Bond to 5. * Lv. 101: Raise Hangover to 6. Raise all of your current level 5 spells to level 6 as you progress. As you gain higher level you should consider level your weapon spell to level 6. You can have up to 13 level 6 spells, ending up with 4 extra spell points at level 200. Consider leveling one or two spells to 5 and you can have more spells leveled up. Or try to gather Spell Point Scrolls to raise your spell points. Weapons Spells are mandatory abilities that every class have. Weapons are something that can change the battle outcome and is usually the primary attack tool at higher levels. Choosing a good weapon can be crucial later on and one should learn how they work as soon as possible. The pandawa class specializes in the axe weapon. A strong and versatile option. Pandawas are also good with staves. As a hybrid panda you'll have a big weapon arsenal. PvE wise so are aoe weapons the best choice where you can position monsters with karcham/chamrak and hit several enemies at once. When facing fewer opponents like Dopples and players (PvP), hard hitting single target weapons are preferred. When AP is a problem (mainly during lower levels) so can daggers suit very well due to their low AP cost. Remember that daggers are widely used at higher levels as well. Weapon Mastery (Spell) Depending on what weapon you'll be using there are associated weapon spells that increases your damage with that specific weapon by a significant amount. Weapon spells are global drops and can be traded. It is common to have more than one mastery spell leveled if you are switching between weapons often. Equipment When it comes to equipment there are some essentials everyone have to know. Below level 100 so are only two things really important to make a swift progress: vitality and wisdom. These two stats will make sure that you can stay alive during the whole combat as well as maintaining good experience which is critical, especially if this will be your first character. As this is a hybrid build so are Power (old name: % Damage) a good choice to increase your damage until you reach higher levels. Once you hit 100, important stats are becoming more available in various equipment. While both vitality and wisdom are still a dominating part of your gear there are pure stat items with agility and strength. Stats like prospecting, initiative and range are icings on the cake that will make your gameplay much more fun. When it comes to AP here are some guidelines: * 6 AP for: 2x Hangovers / Dagger hits / Alcoholic Breaths * 7 AP for: Boozer + 2x Hangovers / Alcoholic Breaths * 8 AP for: 2x Schnaps / Pandataks / Staff hits / Hammer hits or Boozer + 2x Drunken spells + Bamboo Milk * 9 AP for: 3x Dagger hits or 2x Non-drunken spells + Boozer and 3x Drunken spells. * 10 AP for: 2x '''5AP weapon hits or Boozer + 3x Drunken spells or Karcham / Chamrak + 2x Pandataks / Schnaps / Staff hits / Hammer hits. Non-savings capital equipment 1-38: Young Adventurer Set 38-64: Prespic Set, Kam Assutra Amulet 60: Gelano is always a consideration for those hungering for AP! 64-100(maximum): Boowolf Set. Once available, switch the amulet with either an Aerdala Amulet or a Terrdala Amulet so that you can have 7 AP. (NOTE- You can switch out your Boowolf Set for the Terrdala Set or Aerdala Set if you would like. 100-120: Full Bwork Chief Set minus the weapon. Emerald/Plum Mount. 120: Replace your hat with a Solomonk. 131: Get Ceremonial Set off pieces. 157-195: Cantile Set with custom off pieces. Endgame: Fuji Snowfoux Set with Brouce Boulgoure Set / Allister Set pieces (depending on weapon stats), Awmigawd Band and custom Necklace. Savings capital equipment 1-38: Young Adventurer Set, Cawwot Dofus, Wisdom pet (+50 or 55). 38-80: Prespic Set, Kam Assutra Amulet 60: Gelano with +Vitality or MP. Emerald/Plum Mount. 80-109: Mixture of Royal Coco Blop Set and Royal Pippin Blop Set 109-136: White Rat Set with custom off pieces. 136-157: Light Set with custom off pieces. 157-185: Cantile Set with custom off pieces. 185-195: Get a Berserker Bworker Set, but without the weapon. Endgame: Fuji Snowfoux Set with Brouce Boulgoure Set / Allister Set pieces (depending on weapon stats), Awmigawd Band and custom Necklace. Weapons Using a weapon is not a necessity until later on. So, if there is not a specific weapon named for a certain level gap, then you do not need to use one other than for stat bonuses. * Tont'Ata Staff is a great staff that can yield up to 30 wisdom! That is a 30% experience increase and the staff is rather cheap. Works up to 100. For those who really want to use weapons early on, consider to use daggers as they are by far the best bet. They are only requiring 3 AP, have nice damage and you can pick almost anyone you want because of your characteristics. When you pass level 100 you'll gain a permanent AP point, making it easy to get 9 AP for 3x hits. Here are some good choices: * Aerdala Daggers level 62 * Captain Chafer's Small Daggers level 83 * Lutination Daggers level 90 * Maydhyn China Daggers level 100 * Regah Daggers level 120 * Ramougre's Setter level 127 * Daggers Sives level 143 * Ice Daggers level 150 * Mush Cuteers level 187 * Godswrath Daggers level 197 (Endgame) Staves are varying and may require between 4 and 5 AP. It is discouraged to use 5 AP staves as you'll need way too much AP and the damage isn't that great. Using a 4 AP staff requires you to have 8 AP to make two hits in a row (important!). Easy when you get to 100, requires some investment if want to use earlier. * Sandanwa Staff level 80 * Sangroku's Staff level 120 * Splinter Sprinter level 165 * Sunshade Staff level 188 (Endgame) Hammers are similar to staves when it comes to AP. Several low level hammers requires intelligence and are certainly not meant for this build. * Zoth Girl Hammer level 132 * Vigi Pirate Hammer level 156 * Oracular Hammer level 173 (Endgame) * Thunderbuff Hammer level 187 (Endgame) (Requires 5 AP) Axes are powerful but usually only in one element. Ranges from 6 to 4 AP, as said earlier: aim for the 4 AP ones. * Axe of Lies level 116 (Requires 5 AP) * Talklyka Pirate Axe level 153 * Assinscrede Axe level 170 (Endgame) Swords are powerful tools and are a bit higher than axes, although pandawas have -10% penalty in swords. Ranges from 6 to 4 AP, as said earlier: aim for the 4 AP ones. * Yondanwa Sabre level 93 (Requires 5 AP) * White Rat Sword level 109 (Requires 5 AP) * Dreggon Sword level 127 (Requires 5 AP) * Abatz Sword level 135 * Buck Anear's Sabre level 152 (Requires a minimum of 101 intelligence to wield) Wands are a last option for those who are not satisfied with the current weapons. They have a minimum range and a maximum range that can't be boosted. They require 3-6 AP and the most disappointing thing: most of them requires intelligence to wield. * Wand Rohid level 60 * Light Treeckler Branch level 132 (Requires 5 AP) * Frigostine's Wand level 149 (3 AP wand) (Requires a minimum of 101 intelligence to wield) * Eternal Wand level 187 (Endgame. Requires 5 AP and a minimum of 301 intelligence to wield.) Leveling Leveling guide is probably the easiest way to orientate through all monsters and levels. But there are some specific training spots that suits this build very good. Specific leveling spots Needs more information, please supply.